A Long Year
by Ultimate DBZ Fan
Summary: Goku is in the hospital after his battle with Vegeta. How will Chichi feel seeing her husband now that he is back from the grave?


**A/N: Been very sick lately so not a lot of writing was being done. This was a quick fic to get me going some.**

**Edited the timeline since I, for some stupid reason, thought it was two years Goku was gone. Thanks for the corrections.**

"I don't care if visiting hours are over! He's my husband and I want to see him now!" Chichi shouted as she nearly kicked down the door to Goku's hospital room. The doctor as well as a couple nurses had been desperately trying to hold the angry woman back as she plowed through the building.

"Miss, I told you visiting hours ended 15 minutes ago! You'll just have to wait until tomorrow!" The doctor struggled with his nurses to retrain the determined woman.

"I can't come back tomorrow!" Chichi turned to yell at them. "I've been waiting for him to come back to life for a whole year! I've waited long enough!"

One of the nurses gave the doctor the "cookoo" gesture as they continued to try and hold her back.

The door to Goku's room bursting open; Chichi looked around the room with a determined glare until her eyes fell on her injured husband. "Goku!" She cried as she rushed over to him, now shrugging the medical staff off of her as she did. "I've missed you so much!" She kissed him on the lips, enjoying the contact that she had gone without for so long.

"Heya, Chii'ch." Goku started to say. He was resting on his back, the fight with Vegeta having left him almost entirely covered in bandages and casts, which made it rather awkward to move. "I'd give you a hug, but…heheheh."

He motioned to shrug his shoulders only to be stopped by the sudden jolts of pain that came from them. "Agh!" He grimaced when the pain reached his head.

"Don't move; you're only going to hurt yourself!" Chichi called as she held his hand. His battered and bruised body reminded her of how he looked after he defeated Piccolo.

"It's alright. I can move around just fi-"Goku tried to say, just to have Chichi lightly bop him on the head.

"No! You can't! So just lie down until the doctor says you're all better." Chichi said, speaking to her husband like a child.

"So we're listening to what I have to say now?" The doctor cracked from his place in the doorway.

Chichi started to look up at them, her face bearing the same determined glare she had broken into the hospital with. "What was that?" She nearly growled at them. This was not the time to mess with her.

Upon receiving her glare, the doctor and his nurses immediately froze in fear, their eyes opening wide and their teeth clenching together. "Uhh, we'll just be going now! See you in the morning Mr. and Mrs. Son! Goodnight!" The doctor yelled as he slammed the door shut in a panic. His dream was to work in a hospital; not die in one.

The hospital staff now gone, Chichi was finally able to begin to relax. She sat down on the side of her husband's bed, looking down over his battered body. "You always have to go running off to a fight without letting anyone know…don't you?" She looked at him with a sad look in her eyes.

Goku immediately took notice of her sadness and attempted to comfort her. "Aww, c'mon, Chii'ch. You know I didn't mean to hurt you. I just had to get out there as soon as I could. Gohan was fighting and I needed to-"

Chichi cut him off again as tears started to well in her eyes. "That's another thing! You sent my baby away for a whole year to live with that Piccolo monster! How could you do that? He tried to kill us, remember?" Her hands gripped the sheets as she stared into his eyes.

"Chichi, the earth needed him. When Piccolo and I were fighting Raditz, Gohan was able to save himself he was so strong. I had to get him ready for this new battle and to do that he had to train. Piccolo was the only one who could do it." Goku tried to explain the situation to her.

"You had enough people for your fight, Goku. You had Krillin, Tien, Yamcha…You didn't need to bring my baby boy into that…" Tears were now streaming down her face as she was finally able to let her feelings out to the only person that she knew she could bare her soul to.

Goku could only stare silently at her, his heart aching with regret over what he put her through. He knew it all had to happen the way it did, but that didn't make thing any better.

"…A year, Goku…A year I was alone…When you died I had no one. My husband was dead and my only son was taken away…" Tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks as she spoke.

The injured saiyan wanted nothing more than to hug his wife close to him; to be able to hold her in his arms and try to make everything better again, but sadly his wounds wouldn't allow for that to happen.

It was then, as he lied, watching his wife weep over the decisions he made, that Goku had an idea. His limbs may have been out of commission, but his energy wasn't. Using what power he could muster, the damaged warrior shook the bed. The wild vibrations shook through the mattress and the covers, through the legs and the floor, and finally to where Chichi was awkwardly seated on the edge of his bed.

Chichi didn't know what hit her. One moment she was crying next to her husband; the next her head was laying on his bandaged shoulder. She had landed on him with a soft "thud" the impact causing the saiyan to grimace as her head hit him. The sudden pain was immense, but the warmth that having her against him brought was more than worth it.

"Go-ku?" Chichi asked as she looked up from her place against his shoulder.

Goku's eyes slowly opened as the pain subsided; his onyx orbs immediately locking with hers. "I'm sorry about everything that's happened these last couple of years. I hated leaving you as long as I did, but I had no choice." His eyes were starting to water as well over the lost time. "But now that I'm back there is nothing I want to do more than to spend time with you."

Chichi looked back down at his bandaged chest, slowly running her pointer finger up and down the crease between his pecs. "I love you, Goku…" she whispered lightly.

Goku did what he could to scoot closer to her, not wanting to miss out on any possible physical contact with his love. "I love you too, Chii'ch." He replied as his eyes slowly closed.

As the night came upon them, Chichi fell asleep beside her husband. Something she had dreamed of doing for one long year.

**A/N: This was going to be a lemon, but as I wrote it; things just didn't turn out that way. Next story will be lemony fresh as well as another possible attempt at this scenario.**


End file.
